I´m with you
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: Mi primer a/M por favor leanlo y envienmen un review


I´m With You.  
  
Parada en un puente  
  
esperando en la oscuridad  
  
Pense que ya estarias aqui  
  
Pero no hay nada mas que la lluvia  
  
No hay pisadas  
  
Escucho pero no hay sonidos  
Misao se encontraba sentada en las gradas del gimnasio...hacia horas que estaba ahi...sola. lo unico que la acompañaba eran sus pensamientos sobre aquel joven, que era el motivo de sus noches sin dormir. por mas que lo intentaba no podia ovidarlo...desde el primer dia en que lo vio...su corazon latio verdaderamente por primera vez. no lo conocia muy bien...pero lo amaba, ella lo amaba como nunca habia amado a nadie.  
  
Nadie me esta buscando ?  
  
Nadie queiere llevarme a casa  
  
Es una maldita noche fria  
  
tratando de entender mi vida  
  
No me llevarias de la mano  
  
llevame a algun laod nuevo  
  
no se quien sos  
  
pero.... estoy con vos  
  
decidio marchase a su casa....su abuelo probablemente estaba muy preocupado por ella....tomo su mochila se marcho del gimnasio, pero antes se quedo observando por un largo rato la canta de Basketball. sus ojos empezaron a hincharse...queriendo soltar miles de lagrimas que la joven estaba gusrdando desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Aoshi-sama- se limito a decir en un suave y delicado susurro. para luego marcharse dejando el gimnasio en la oscuridad.  
  
cuando finalente salio a la calle..se dui cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, pero no le importo. lo unico que quieria era pensar tranquilamente...se dejo llevar por el sonido de la lluvia...en ese momento era musica para ella....musica que le decia que la comprendia y que la apoyaria.  
  
Busco un lugar  
  
Busco una cara  
  
hay alguien aqui que conozca  
  
nada me sale bien y todo es un desastre  
  
y nadie le gusta estar solo  
  
ella queria verlo..encontrarse con el y decirle todo lo que sentia...su vida habia sido un desastre desde que lo habia conocido...no era su culpa, pero ella cuando lo conocio..estaba con otro chico, pero por el no funciono...no funciono con ninguno...ella siempre intento olvidarlo, pero su amor por ese joven de cabello como el oro negro y sus hermosos ojos azules, no le premitian olvidarlo. era como si el se habia insertado en su corazon, como un intruzo y no queria salir de ahi, por ningun motivo.  
  
se sentia sola..muy sola. sabia que el no la queria...sabia que nunca pasaria nada con el, pero aun asi lo amaba...lo amaba!!!!  
  
Nadie me esta buscando ?  
  
Nadie quiere llevarme a casa  
  
Es una maldita noche fria  
  
tratando de entender mi vida  
  
No me llevarias de la mano  
  
llevame a algun lado nuevo  
  
no se quien sos  
  
pero.... estoy con vos  
  
sigui caminando sin rumbo fijo...al principio queria llegar lo mas pronto a su casa..pero despues decidio vagar por la ciudad...y ver a donde la llevaba. camino durante horas...pero finalmente volvio al mismo lugar de donde habia salido...el gimnasio. no sabia con certeza porque estaba ahi, pero decidio entrar.  
  
oh por que todo es tan confuso  
  
talvez sea yo  
  
yea yea yea cuando llego a la cancha de basketball...sus ojos se iluminaron enseguida. El estaba ahi!!!! practicando y solo. misao decidio quedarse observandolo...pero se sento en un lugar donde el no la veia, por la oscuridad...lo observaba jugar...  
  
Es una maldita noche fria  
  
tratando de entender mi vida  
  
No me llevarias de la mano  
  
llevame a algun lado nuevo  
  
no se quien sos  
  
pero.... estoy con vos  
  
Aoshi, sin motivo alguno dejo de jugar...y se quedo observando el balon. de repente, la imagen de una joven de cabello negro azabache y ojos como las mas hermosas esmeraldas del mundo, pe aparecio en su mente. el murmuro su nombre...pero la joven que lo estaba spiando no lo encucho. el estaba pensando en ella...aunque no sabia porque. desde que la habia conocido ese dia...el no podia dejar de pensar en ella, ya no era el mismo.  
  
flasback:  
  
Kenshin: oye Aoshi...debemos poner todo en este partido!!!!  
  
Aoshi: tienes razon...tenemos que ganar....  
  
Sano: esta bien entonces tu ve a aquella punta y yo le pasare el balon a kenshin y luego el a ti y encestas...ok?  
  
Ken y Aoshi: Si!  
  
y asi fue...pero cuando kenshin le paso el balon a Aoshi, este corrio en busqueda del balon, haciendo que se resbalara y cayera encima de una de las porristas del equipo contrario.  
  
Aoshi levantandose: te encuentras bien??!!- y ofreciendo su mano para levantarla  
  
Misao tomado su mano: si..gracias.  
  
el chico la quedo observando, era una belleza. ella tambien lo miraba...se quedaron asi por un buen rato...mirandose el uno al otro y aun teniendo sus manos juntas.  
  
Hotaru: Sinomori vamos...debemos terminar este partido!!!  
  
aoshi: si- y se retira para continuar el juego...pero aun seguia mirando a Misao, sin que ella se diera cuenta claro.  
  
fin flashback.  
  
Misao- volvio a murmurar pero esta vez ella lo escucho. y de lo sorprendida hizo un pequeño ruido...pero el la oyo y se volteo y la pudo ver (ni se como lo hizo porque donde estaba ella estaba muy oscuro)  
  
ella se levanto enseguida....y se pudo muy nermiosa- hola Aoshi-sama- se limito a decir.  
  
sama?- penso el- que haces aqui??  
  
es que...bueno queria pensar...y como este es un lugar muy especial para mi...- respondio, con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
si?? para mi tambien es muy especial- afirmo el.  
  
enserio?- dijo sorprendida.  
  
si...es que aqui- vamos Aoshi...debes decirselo de una vez!!!!!  
  
si?- pregunto Misao  
  
es porque...aqui te conoci- al fin pudo decirlo!  
  
Aoshi...- susurro...y ahora si que estaba MUY sonrojada- para mi tambien es especial porque te conoci a ti en este lugar- le confeso.  
  
Aoshi no podia estar tan feliz....y lo mismo por Misao. Delicadamente el joven se hacerco a ella y rodeo su cintura con sus musculosos y fuertes brazos. y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. ella coloco sus brazos en el cuello de el y apoyo su cabeza en la de el. se quedaron asi por un rato...dejando que el silencio y la soledad fueran sus unicos testigos.- ashitteru- le susurro el- asitteru- le respondio ella de la misma manera. y asi lentamente unieron sus labios en un beso...muy especial.  
  
despues de haberse confesado su amor eterno, los dos se tomaron de las manos y salieron del Gimnaio. Nadie me esta buscando ?  
  
Nadie queiere llevarme a casa  
  
Es una maldita noche fria  
  
tratando de entender mi vida  
  
No me llevarias de la mano  
  
llevame a algun lado nuevo  
  
no se quien sos  
  
pero.... estoy con vos No me llevarias de la mano  
  
llevame a algun lado nuevo  
  
no se quien sos  
  
pero.... estoy con vos  
  
estoy con vos.... No me llevarias de la mano  
  
llevame a algun lado nuevo  
  
no se quien sos  
  
pero.... estoy con vos  
  
estoy con vos .....  
  
Fin.  
  
Hola!!!! como ven este es otro sonfic mio!!! y es un A/M...milagro que no sea un K/K....bueno es que esta pareja tambien me gusta y queria darles una oportunidad. como ven esta historia se remonta en el presente!!! la cancion es en realidad la traduccion de una de mis canciones preferidas De Avril Lavigne...y me parecio que era ideal para esta pareja. espero que les haya gustado esta historia y no se olviden enviarme un Review para ver si sigo con los sonfics...que por cierto me esta gustando mucho hacerlos. y si quieren despues les publico la cancion original!!!!( en ingles)  
  
atte Kahoru Himura....la loca enamorada de Kenshin!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
